


I Confess That I Can't Wait (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by @/perimorph: Can I request a Carisi imagine fic about a secret precinct relationship between readerxsonny with some smut? Like the other detectives don’t know but there’s a lotta time spent in the break room. I’ve been creeping your blog all day and got caught with the feels… </p><p>word count: 406</p><p>warnings: nsfw themes, cursing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Confess That I Can't Wait (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

**requested by[perimorph](http://perimorph.tumblr.com/):**   _Can I request a Carisi imagine fic about a secret precinct relationship between readerxsonny with some smut? Like the other detectives don’t know but there’s a lotta time spent in the break room. I’ve been creeping your blog all day and got caught with the feels…_

 **word count:** 406

 **warnings:** nsfw themes, cursing

[masterlist](https://leanwithitwriting.tumblr.com/masterlist/) \- [request](https://leanwithitwriting.tumblr.com/ask/)

* * *

“Sonny, we can’t keep doing this,” You panted, circling your hips back into his, his hands opening your pants.

“Sure we can,” He said, accent thick, lips on your neck, “Nobody’s going to catch us at three thirty in the morning.” You sighed and tossed your head back onto his shoulder. You were white knuckling the counter he had you pressed against. He moved to mouth your neck, sighing, hips thrusting into your backside.

“Somebody might catch us,” You tried to convince him, “Sonny, baby, let’s go home and continue this in the privacy of our own bedroom.” Sonny sighed and pulled away, hands disappearing from your body.

“If you really want to,” He mumbled as you turned toward him, “But how hot would it be to do it in here and then come back, with our coworkers and know what happened in here?” You bit your lip because yes, that would be hot. But what if you got caught? What would happen then? You would lose your job and, well, probably get busted for public indecency and go away for a few months.

“You wanna know what I wanna do?” You purred, “I want you to bend me over the table and fuck me.” Sonny looked at you, pupils blown, before he grinned and kissed you.

* * *

You followed Nick into the break room, intending on grabbing a drink but then Nick sat down at the table, put down a crossword to work on, and you grinned. He was sitting where you had been pushed over the night prior.

You pressed the button or your favorite drink and smirked to yourself. Sonny was right, seeing Nick sitting there, with no clue what had happened… It was hot. It brought back the memories of the night before, of Sonny’s hand, Sonny’s everything against all of you.

You fought a grin as you sat down across from him, cracking open your drink as you tried not to tell him or make any indication that you had been there the night before. Sonny stepped into the room and saw Nick sitting, oblivious to your knowing look shared with your boyfriend.

“Comfortable, Nick?” Sonny smirked, back turned to the both o you as he ordered himself a drink. Nick looked up, confused, but nodded.

“Uh, yeah. This is the only chair that doesn’t rock when you sit.”

Nick was even more confused when both you and Sonny broke into laughter.


End file.
